Knivehand
Knivehand 'is a RED Spy with blank white eyes and, as may have been expected, a left hand made entirely out of butterfly Knives. He is the creation of HalBuzzKill. Bio Knivehand used to be an everyday RED Spy, one who died in battle near his team's intelligence. HalBuzzkill and one of his friends came across him and put him through a revival process that involved replacing his hand and half of his internal organs with robotic parts - therefore, making the Spy a technological "zombie." The Spy made it his own life duty to protect the briefcase he died with by any means necessary. His machine parts allow him highly superior physical capabilites, but he holds no "powers." Knivehand is, like Weaselcake and Solgineer, a passive monster, openly communicating and interacting with people and other monsters and only attacking if provoked or if someone with any amount of blue on their clothing or body tries to take his briefcase. He has a ''very ''strong disdain for Spy Kreuger and will go to great lengths to disturb his business. Abilities Knivehand is a machine, and therefore physically superior to humans. He is also considerably intelligent, having a super-calculating robotic half to his brain alongside the human half. His knife arm is extremely flexible and powerful, and his knives are diamond-edged, allowing them to puncture just about any solid material. Faults and Weaknesses *Knivehand is susceptible to electricity and electromagnetic fields. *He is effected more heavily by shield generators - they will bounce him a good ways away if he comes in contact. *Knivehand's priority is to protect his briefcase from BLU - if his briefcase is in danger of being taken, he will ignore everything else to get it back, up to and including potentially fatal injury. Notable Videos *Knivehand *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 1 *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 2 *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 3 *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 4 *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 5 *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 6 *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 7 *Halloween / Subscriber Milestone Video *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 (Cameo) Other *Knivehand, rather than use Spy's voice quotes, is supposed to be voiced by the creator of the video he's in, exception being if the creator doesn't have a microphone in which case they can use the voice clips, the creator is already voicing himself or another character, or if they prefer, contact one of his other voice actors. *Like a few other monsters, Knivehand has situational theme music. His basic theme, or his "Stalking theme," is used when he's awake and fully active, searching for someone or something. His second theme is used when there isn't anything he's actively looking for or trying to do but is simply in an area. His third and final theme is used when he's the main focus or "protagonist" in a direct combat scene. 'Trivia *His hand is like Freddy Krueger´s clawed gloves, except Knivehand has his on the left hand, has five blades and they are a part of his hand. This is why he holds a grudge against Spy Kreuger - their incredible similarity. Their blades also happen to be of the same composition, meaning they cant damage or penetrate one another's. *Not particularly a major or worth-mentioning trait, but due to having a voicebox instead of having to physically vocalize, he is completely capable of speaking without moving his mouth; he just usually does because he's accustomed to it, unless sufficiently angered. *The bladed hand used to be welded on, resulting in its being stuck permanently in its position. It has since been changed to ball-socket attachment so as to allow movement of individual blades. They tend to be welded to eachother most of the time however, because individually animating them in every scene would be rather impractical. Enemies Knivehand has 1 enemy, Spy Krueger (Remade). But afterwards they team up to defeat a Headless Horsemann and Monoculas. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Undead Category:Geniuses Category:Monsters made by HalBuzzKill Category:RED Team Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Knivehand Knivehand Knivehand Knivehand Category:Spy